


Untitled

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has his hands cuffed behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes, wears only panties and has the permission to come by humping Jared's boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a January 2012 blindfold_spn [prompt](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=7486911#t7486911) (Jensen has his hands cuffed behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes, wears only panties and has the permission to come by humping Jared's boots.)

Jared’s fingers are gentle on Jensen’s chin, lightly stroking underneath as if Jensen were a purring kitten, and Jensen cannot breathe. In the darkness, on his knees, there’s nothing but him and Jared. Jensen doesn’t even think there’s air. He gasps, shallow and quick, but there’s nothing for him but more of Jared. Jensen’s entire world has narrowed down to a fine point and the only thing that’s left for him is Jared’s teasing touch. Jensen can’t see, can’t touch, can only _feel_ and it makes him desperate. Desperate to have, desperate to please, desperate to accept anything that Jared is willing to give him.

The cuffs are soft but unyielding as they hold his hands behind his back and Jensen likes what they offer. They make him feel vulnerable but secure at the same time—helplessly submissive to Jared’s attentions but trusting in that surrender. Jared tilts Jensen’s head upward, baring his throat and Jensen shudders. Jensen’s lost to everything but Jared’s touch. He’s given himself over to Jared’s gentle, unmovable and inescapable domination.

“Good,” Jared whispers, his voice nearly overwhelming in the void and Jensen latches onto it like a lifeline, using it to pull himself back. “Good boy, Jensen…” Jensen whimpers as Jared pulls him forward, letting him lean against Jared’s jean-clad leg, and Jensen uses it as a support, letting it ground him. He wants to press his face against Jared as well, nose around until his mouth finds Jared’s cock. He wants to suck, wants to lick, wants to please his master. The thought of Jared opening Jensen’s mouth and using him makes Jensen tremble. He wants that. He wants Jared’s dick in his mouth, hard and heavy and demanding, while Jensen’s defenseless and unable to do anything about it. The only thing that’s holding him in place is his desire to please Jared. It might as well be chains looped and coiled around his body.

Jared’s boot presses against Jensen’s hard cock, the toe lifting his balls, making them slide in the silk panties that Jared’s given him to wear. The underwear is a special treat, a gift, and Jensen had been as happy to slip them on as Jared had been to see him in them. They give Jensen just a hint of softness, a teasing caress that he can’t escape from and makes him lose his mind. Jensen moans, unable to stop the noise, and leans more heavily against Jared’s leg. Kneeling as he is, sitting back on his heels, Jared’s foot has easy access and the boot inches upward, skirting the line between pleasure and pain. It’s all Jensen can do not to hump downward into that tight pressure, rub his cock against it until he comes and makes a mess out of his panties.

“Do you like that?” Jared asks, giving Jensen’s cock a bounce with his toe. “Do you like my boot?”

Jensen rubs his face against Jared’s jeans, dragging his cheek over the stiff denim, needing something to keep him in the scene. Jared rolls his ankle and Jensen shudders. “Yes, sir,” he answers. “Yes, sir, I like it.”

Jared chuckles and gives Jensen’s groin a gentle kick, drawing a startled moan out of Jensen. Jensen raises himself a few inches, his thighs instinctively clenching together and trapping Jared’s leg, as the pain-tinged pleasure races through his body. Jared pets his hair as the boot thumps back to the floor and, still eager to please, Jensen lowers himself back down and submissively spreads again, giving Jared room to play. “Do you _really_ like it, Jensen? Do you think you could get yourself off on it?” Jared’s voice is a teasing growl and it’s twisting up Jensen’s insides. He can barely think when Jared talks to him like this. Jared moves his foot in another gentle roll that Jensen’s hips follow. “Could you come on my boot? Make a mess out of those pretty panties?”

The very suggestion sends a shiver zipping down Jensen’s body and Jensen presses his face against Jared’s leg. “Yes, sir…” he whispers because his voice is nearly gone. The thought of rubbing himself against Jared’s boot, humping Jared’s leg like a dog and making a mess out of his silk panties— _coming_ with Jared’s permission—has Jensen panting, short little gasps against Jared’s legs while his hands clench uselessly behind his back.

“Oh, you like it, don’t you?” Jared says with a laugh. He teases Jensen a bit more, lowering his foot to rub back and forth over Jensen’s aching hard cock and making Jensen squirm. His fingers are in Jensen’s hair, and he knots them into a fist to drag Jensen’s head upward. With the blindfold, Jensen can’t see but the knowledge that Jared can see _him_ , see the desperation that must be written all over his face, is nearly too much to bear. “Show me how much you like it, Jensen. Get yourself off.” His heavy boot taps on the floor and Jensen whimpers, spreading his legs even wider. A little thrill zips through him at Jared’s quiet groan. “Oh, yeah… Just like that…”

Jared’s hand is firm on Jensen’s head, keeping Jensen flush with Jared’s leg and Jensen thrusts for the first time, a tentative, slow push of his cock against the hard surface of Jared’s boot. The friction is good, making Jensen tremble, and the soft silk of his panties catches on Jared’s rough laces. Jared makes an approving noise and Jensen rocks forward again, dragging his cock over the smooth toe and textured laces to bump against Jared’s leg and then do it all over again. His body knows the motions as instinctively as breathing and Jensen lets himself slide into a rhythm, humping Jared’s boot. Jared growls praising filth above him and it’s all the incentive Jensen needs.

“God, look at you. Look at you humping my boot… You like it. Dirty slut. You’re going to ruin those panties.” Jensen whines, his hips stuttering. “Those little silky panties that you were so excited for. Knew you were going to cream them sooner or later.” Jared’s fingers tug on Jensen’s hair, gently shaking his head, and Jensen’s next moan is breathy and broken. He’s close, he’s so close… He bites his lip and grinds downward, the pressure inching him towards his orgasm. “Yeah, that’s it. Come on.”

Jensen comes with a shudder, whimpering as his balls tighten and cock spasms against Jared’s hard boot. Liquid warmth fills the confines of his panties, soaking his cock and the fabric both, and Jensen jerks forward a few more times, his body still lost the rhythm, dragging his cock against the wet silk. Panting, he collapses against Jared’s leg, feeling Jared’s hand lazily moving in his hair as contentment loosens his muscles until Jared’s the only thing keeping him upright. 

“Mmmm. Did you enjoy that?” Jared asks, his fingers stroking over Jensen’s face, dipping into his mouth. Jensen’s exhausted, worn-out from Jared, but he sucks obediently, a part of him wishing that it was Jared’s cock. Jared taps his boot against Jensen’s spent cock, making Jensen jump. “Did you enjoy that?”

Jensen sucks harder, his tongue flicking at Jared’s fingers, and it’s all the answer Jared needs. The blindfold is pulled off over Jensen’s head and Jensen winces as light pricks his sensitive eyes. Jared’s smiling down at him, his eyelids heavy, and looking as sated as Jensen. His fingers slip from Jensen’s mouth and disappointment twangs in Jensen’s chest. He considers following them, chasing them with his mouth, but stays where he is. Where Jared wants him. The back of Jared’s knuckles drag across Jensen’s cheek. “That was hot,” he says and drops his eyes even farther to Jensen’s crotch. “How are your panties?”

“Wet,” Jensen answers truthfully and feels his heart skip a beat at Jared’s gentle laugh.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then.” Jared pulls Jensen upward, his big hands wrapping around Jensen’s arms and moving him easily. Jensen’s legs wobble as he gets to his feet—he’s been down on his knees for so long, he’s almost forgotten how to stand—and Jared holds him upright. Gentle fingers prod at the cuffs behind Jensen’s back and Jensen’s almost sad to feel like slip off. He likes being restrained. “And how are you?” Jared asks.

Just as bluntly as before, hardly feeling up to more than one word answers, Jensen says, “Tired,” and Jared nuzzles at his temple.

“Too tired?” he asks, his voice light, and Jensen’s dick is already trying to twitch back to life in his soiled panties. He’s suddenly aware that Jared’s still hard in his jeans, his cock pressing against the zipper, and Jensen wants to drop to his knees all over again.

“No.” He meets Jared’s eyes for a moment and then drops them away. He’s never too tired for Jared.

“Good,” Jared says and strokes his fingers gently under Jensen’s chin. If Jensen were a kitten, he’d purr.


End file.
